


[米露娘] 一段米露娘的存稿

by Zhenlaine1895



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenlaine1895/pseuds/Zhenlaine1895
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德/安娜，普设BG，90年代





	[米露娘] 一段米露娘的存稿

“跟我去美国吧。”

安娜透过镜子看到了那个美国人。他捧着一束鲜花，棕金色的头发乱糟糟的，头顶总有一小束翘起，看上去英俊又可爱。芭蕾剧院曲终人散，她不知道阿尔弗雷德为什么能够进来剧院后台的化妆室，兴许是因为他是美国人，看门的人愿意用一瓶伏特加为他开特权。

“你不用马上决定，阿妮娅。我可以先陪你到处逛逛，”年轻的美国人很兴奋，暖黄色的灯光眷顾地照在他的笑容上，“首先带你去纽约，去时代广场，去百老汇看一场音乐剧；你一定要去一趟我的家乡南加州，比现在的圣彼得堡暖和多了，那里的阳光温暖得可以把人融化。沿着66号公路一直开，就像掉进了时空隧道，回到西部牛仔风行的时代，从芝加哥一路横穿到洛杉矶的圣塔莫妮卡海滩。美国也有芭蕾剧团，你也可以去看看，当然，我认为没有谁比你跳得更好看了。”

安娜漫不经心地撩开散开的金发，抹掉了她的眼妆。镜子里褪去妆容的脸浮现出不健康的苍白，“您看过多少场芭蕾演出呢？”她忍不住说，“我只是一个普通的芭蕾舞演员，没什么特别的，琼斯先生。”

阿尔弗雷德按住她的肩膀，安娜在她的带领下转过身，被美国人用手帕擦掉了她嘴角残留的一点口红。安娜温顺地笑了一下，用脸蛋蹭了蹭美国人带薄茧的手，后者露出一副不自在又开心的神情。阿尔弗雷德是位正派的绅士，不会逼迫安娜做她不想做的事，只要适当的讨好，她就能交换到一些需要的东西。对富裕的商人之子来说，这些小恩小惠算不了什么；但对于安娜和她的家庭，那些食物、衣服、药品或者美金都是维持生计的救命稻草。

知道她有一个来自美国的年轻追求者以后，剧院里的所有姑娘都羡慕甚至嫉妒她，在她们眼里，安娜即将嫁到美国，去过富足又快乐的好日子，而不用留在物价飞涨、物资匮乏的俄罗斯“受苦”。而安娜一直没有明确回应阿尔弗雷德的追求。“快答应他吧，布拉金卡娅，”剧院的男首席谢尔盖酸溜溜地劝她，“你真是撞了大运了。”

 

阿妮娅与阿尔弗雷德相识不是什么童话故事。如果是在十年前，安娜绝对不会有机会和一个美国人单独待这么长的时间的，即使是收到美国人赠送的鲜花，也会被内务委员会盘问个底朝天。那枚红色旗帜永远在红场降下的时候，安娜才17岁，还在瓦岗诺娃芭蕾舞学校，为了毕业以后是否能进入好的芭蕾舞剧团烦恼。苏维埃变为俄罗斯联邦，列宁格勒改名为圣彼得堡，对她来说无关痛痒，真正让她慢慢意识到改变的，是学校里唯一一个愿意与她来往的托里斯回到了立陶宛，经常刁难她们的政委拖着箱子离开了学校，嫁到基辅的姐姐写信告诉她乌克兰正在拆除列宁的雕像，她可以正大光明的去读之前不被允许和鼓励的那些文学作品。

当习惯了排队的俄罗斯人因为物资丰富的货架和新修建的大商场兴奋时，物价飞涨让他们手中的卢布变成了废纸。安娜的母亲失去了工作在家酗酒，参加过卫国战争的祖父却连退伍补贴都拿不到，她的弟弟尼古拉揪住她的衣服说他已经饿得受不了了。祖父拿出他珍藏的勋章换取食物，包括安娜父亲的切尔诺贝利核灾难清理资深金牌勋章。安娜记得父亲去乌克兰的前一天晚上的兴致勃勃，“400卢布的津贴，柳德米拉！我们可以申请买一台电视了，等一切结束后，政委答应我们可以带孩子去黑河疗养院放松放松。阿妮娅喜欢向日葵，我听去过的同志说那里有一大片向日葵花田，她一定会非常开心的。”

安娜和尼古拉的父亲没有回家，甚至连尸体都没剩下。被打了折扣的津贴送到他们一家人的手里，却连一顿饱饭都换不到。

 

“阿妮娅，去换点钱吧，记得找美国人换美金。”祖父说，他的脸颊因为饥饿凹陷下去一大块，双手因为寒冷和醉酒在颤抖，“卢布一天一个价。”

阿妮娅接过祖父与父亲的勋章，心中涌现说不出的滋味。银质镶边的卫国战争红旗勋章的棱角刺疼了她的手掌，安娜的祖父用鲜血从古德里安的坦克群下挽救了这座城市，获得了这块勋章，这是他们全家的荣誉。每年的胜利日，祖父维克托·布拉金斯基总会穿上军装，骄傲的出现在涅瓦大街，接受群众送给他的鲜花，他把安娜和尼古拉抱在腿上，跟着乐队一同哼唱《神圣的战争》，骄傲地告诉他们“红军是不可战胜的”。

那一年的圣彼得堡格外的冷，呼吸进的空气冻僵了她的五脏六腑，冷得连饥饿都忘了。尽管电视机里新上任的总理许诺他们将会有一个温暖的冬天。安娜用她们家最厚的衣服把自己裹得严严实实，来到了涅瓦大街上的自由市场，那里聚集了一批来新生俄罗斯淘金的西欧人和美国人。安娜把祖父和父亲的勋章交给美国商人，用蹩脚的英语问他们能换多少美金。

美国人挑出祖父的卫国战争红旗勋章挑剔地审视了一会儿，“四十美金。”他又左右翻看了安娜去世的父亲的核清理金牌勋章，银质的镶边反射出冰冷的光，“这是什么？

“切尔诺贝利核清理一级金牌勋章，”安娜结结巴巴地用英语说，“我父亲在乌克兰得到的，这是最高级别的……”

“和平年代得到的？”美国人问，安娜点头，男人露出微笑，是一个上位者对下层傲慢的怜惜，“那这就不值钱，甜心。”

四十美元能买到什么？安娜绝望的心想，连够他们一家吃一周的食物都买不到，更别说拿到钱的母亲会马上把它们换成伏特加，她和祖父又会马上沉浸在逃避现实的醉生梦死里。父亲与祖父用鲜血和生命换来的荣誉在异国人眼中不值一提，这个国家的积累被蹂躏殆尽，安娜右手在颤抖，不知道是因为气愤还是寒冷。

安娜劝自己现在不是时候。她依然露出了温顺的笑容，就像在舞台上扮演甜美的吉赛尔，“您可以再看看吗，先生？我们一家快吃不上饭了，我还有一个只有十四岁的弟弟。”

“Ricky，让我看看。”这个声音相当年轻，美国人用双手把安娜的勋章交了出去。即使是对一个长期生活在圣彼得堡的人而言，这个人的衣服也穿得太少了一些。他穿了一件方便活动的棉夹克和深棕色的毛呢工装裤，脖子附近一大片肌肤暴露在寒风里。他带着一副金边眼镜，身材健美修长，是个年轻又英俊的男人。

他反复翻看安娜的勋章，称赞道，“它们可真漂亮。”年轻人最后挑出了祖父的苏军退休劳动者奖章，“我想要这个，小姐。”他笑起来格外迷人，把剩下的勋章都塞给了安娜，“一百美金，怎么样？”

安娜下意识地缩了缩冻得通红的手，被年轻的美国人握住了手腕。他取下了自己的手套，然后戴在安娜的手上。这些举动对曾经的苏联公民来说太过亲密，安娜惊讶得没有动弹。手套戴在她手上有些空落落的，里面柔软温暖的毛绒上还残存着美国人炙热的体温。

安娜知道这是一次施舍。除了感激，她同时感觉自己被侮辱了，即使以她的立场而言，这类想法只是无能为力。她把垂在眼前的金发挂在耳后，努力让自己露出漂亮感激的笑容。

“谢谢你，先生。”安娜把手藏在大衣口袋里，“我叫安娜·布拉金卡娅，是一位芭蕾舞演员。您可以来维拉-特雷弗洛娃剧院看我的演出。”

————

 

【约会】

阿妮娅挽着他的手在涅瓦大街上漫无目的的打转，他们聊了很多东西，彼此的童年，亲人，各自的国家，普希金，惠特曼……阿尔弗雷德最后提到了他的前女友，那是一段很伤心的故事，在他看来堪称现代版罗密欧与茱丽叶，他们差一点就结婚，而红酒巨鳄看不上凭战争发家的美国的暴发户，据说她家还在西班牙保有爵位。这段往事曾让年轻的美国男孩悲痛欲绝，只有选择来到遥远的北方国度麻痹自己。最后，阿尔弗雷德好奇地问他身边东欧人的初恋。

“我不知道。”安娜想了好一会儿，表情捉摸不透，“在学校里，唯一一个愿意搭理我的是一个立陶宛人，但他回国了，估计再也不想踏入俄罗斯一步。不过，我或许喜欢过一个女孩，她和我在每天的训练结束后，会躲在浴室里亲吻抚摸。我和她都知道怎么最快的满足彼此。”

“天哪，”年轻的美国人羞红了脸，“我以为你会讲一个纯情的故事。”

俄国人狡诈又甜蜜地笑了起来，牵着阿尔弗雷德去结冰的涅瓦河上滑冰。阿妮娅表现得像个专业的花样滑冰运动员，而没怎么见过大雪的美国人在冰面上摔了好几跤，阿妮娅不得不牵着他，扶着他的两只手告诉他该怎么用膝盖，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己像个刚学走路的孩子。阿妮娅会是一个好母亲。他的心里突然冒出这样一个充满傻气的想法，好像笃定他会与阿妮娅相伴终身一样。北方的寒气清凉得像薄荷，日光透过冰面反射进他的镜片，刺激得他眼睛发酸，阿妮娅朝他笑，想松开他们握在一起的手，阿尔弗雷德下意识地用力握住它们，把安娜代入了怀中。

“作为一个初学者，你的表现还不错。”安娜红着脸，不知道是因为滑冰还是因为被抱在怀里，她的睫毛像蝴蝶一样抖动。

阿尔弗雷德感觉自己的胃被浪潮一样的感情填满，来到俄罗斯这么久，他从来没像今天一样快乐过，“那我有奖励吗？”

“有，”安娜把脑袋埋在阿尔弗雷德的胸膛上，她抱起来非常柔软，闻上去像一团刚从树上摘下来的苹果。她扬起头，“我请你吃雪糕。”

 

安娜带他去了救世主滴血教堂，里面金碧辉煌的雕塑和壁画让人移不开眼，灯光照在铺满雪的穹顶，看上去像被撒了一层碎金。安娜从街对面穿着厚实大衣的小商贩那儿跑过来，朝阿尔弗雷德晃了晃她手里的雪糕。

“以前这里还叫博物馆，”安娜回头望大教堂，怀念的说，“爸爸还在的时候，经常带冬妮娅，我，还有尼古拉来这儿参观。我们在外面打雪仗，妈妈在里面祈祷，她是我们家唯一一个信教的。”

“圣彼得堡太漂亮了。”阿尔弗雷德由衷的感慨，但他不想一辈子呆在这里。他习惯了加州的阳光和海滩，没有充足日照的北方国度会让他抑郁。

安娜买回来的雪糕上有教堂的简笔画，她撕开包装，“这个雪糕在我小时候就有卖的了，那时候父亲会给我们三个一人买一根，但我只敢吃一口，剩下的全归尼古拉。”

“为什么？”

阿尔弗雷德咬了一口雪糕，奶味非常浓郁，和他在美国吃过的有些不太一样。

“我从小学芭蕾舞，阿尔弗。一天要称三回体重。吃一个雪糕，老师就不会让我做挥鞭旋转了。”

“但我很好奇苏联时期的雪糕和俄罗斯时期的雪糕有什么不同。”阿妮娅突然说，踮起脚亲了一下阿尔弗雷德的嘴角。夜晚的寒意顺着落下的雪花袭来，阿妮娅突然的亲吻像落在他嘴边的雪花。

“有变化吗？”阿尔弗雷德苦涩的问。

安娜点头，“比以前更甜了。”她突然踮起脚热烈的亲吻他，爱抚着美国人的金发，贪婪的用唇舌感受他的体温。阿尔弗雷德用同样的热情回应安娜，抱着她的力度让她脱离了地面。雪越下越大，树枝因为不堪重负，积雪砸在安娜和他的身上。但两个人都没有移动半步。就这样被雪掩盖也不错，阿尔弗雷德心想，等积雪融化成水后，他和安娜会变成一尊雕像。他们是两个在世上什么也不是的人，这会是他们所能拥有的最好的结局。

 

当天晚上，他们回到了位于涅瓦大街上的酒店。安娜骑在他的身上，含了一口伏特加，给了阿尔弗雷德一个充满酒气的亲吻。安娜脱掉了他的衣服，玩弄他的ru////首，像对待女人一样对待他。阿尔弗雷德开始相信安娜说的她和芭蕾舞学校的神秘女孩是确有其事，比现在还要年轻的安娜，在雾气弥漫的浴室里和另一个女孩亲吻抚摸，光是想象那个画面就让他血脉贲张。

阿尔弗雷德像一个刚接触情//爱的未成年人一样毫无节制地索求，安娜熟练地煽风点火，把两个人都弄得精疲力竭。外面在下着鹅毛细雪，俄国酒店的暖气也不是很温暖，而安娜的肉体柔软又温热，阿尔弗雷德不知道脸颊何时变得湿润。他想变成一只小猫，永远的蜷缩在阿妮娅的怀里。

 

 

第二天早上，阿尔弗雷德早早起床换好衣服。大雪在清晨已经停了，彼得堡晶莹剔透得像藏在八音盒里的小城堡。阿妮娅还躺在床上，但她早醒了，长发披散开，几乎覆盖了小半张床。

阿尔弗雷德盯着他不多的行李，开始认真思考，他是否可以故意把护照扔掉，借机在俄罗斯多待几天。他不会错过阿妮娅的每一场表演，在曲终人散后抱着鲜花迎接她。如果阿妮娅能够答应他和他一起去美国就好了，阿尔弗雷德转而愤恨的想，那么一切都不会这么麻烦，俄国人果然只爱他们的祖国母亲。

他坐在床边，挑起阿妮娅的一束奶金色的长发亲吻。那双宝石般的紫色眼睛盯着他看，“阿尔弗。”俄国人声音沙哑的呼唤他。

“阿妮娅。”阿尔弗雷德伏下身亲吻阿妮娅的眼睛，“我要回美国了。”

“嗯。”

“我爱你。”

阿妮娅温和地笑了起来，阿尔弗雷德期待她能够回应一句“我也爱你”，或者“请留下来”，他会为她留下来的。

然而阿妮娅只是轻轻地抚摸了一把他的脸，“我不会忘记你的。”

阿妮娅对他来说是什么？和圣彼得堡一样，是个抚慰他痛苦的短暂的避风港；是个需要他帮助、满足了他英雄幻想的脆弱的东西。圣彼得堡和安娜都饱经沧桑但依然美丽，都值得被爱，但像夏令营的梦境一样，他们不能让人着迷一辈子，等五光十色的梦境结束，一切都要回归到既定的轨道上。

于是他知道一切都结束了。阿尔弗雷德如释重负。他最后亲吻了一下阿妮娅的嘴唇，“那么再见了，阿妮娅。”

“再见，阿尔弗。”

 

门铃响了。

End

———————

中间的情节不是很想写，大概是阿尔一直帮助安娜，想把她带去美国，安娜迎合阿尔换来更多好处，但绝对不会跟阿尔去美国，因为她的家人，她的血脉和文化都在俄罗斯，俄罗斯当时再怎么糟糕，安娜都不会抛弃她的祖国。

米米对娘露更多的是怜惜而不是爱情，只是借安娜表现他的善良和自信。米米一直是坦荡的好孩子，但阿妮娅很扭曲，她觉得阿尔对她好是一种炫耀的施舍，屈居在弱势的一方让她感觉无能愤怒，又不得不讨好能给她好处的米米，她当然也不爱阿尔。


End file.
